Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by jgkard
Summary: Heroes and Villians walk the edge as they discover dark and dangerous secrets within themselves that will forever alter their lives. Rated M for swearing, violence, dark elements, sexual content, drug/alcohol use.


"It's so damn dark…heh."

"Dark….?" "Yes it's quite dark tonight my love." "But there is light in this darkness." The light that I will meet you again."

"It's a damn shame that you didn't bring me here, but maybe….one day, you can bring me to this ominous oasis that I've come to know."

"I love the new suit too. I don't even have to move my arms."

Falling over onto the floor relying on the security of his straight jacket to brace his fall he begins to laugh, laugh, cackle, and scream.

"Yes, I fucking LOVE it!"

The sun breaks through the clouds outside of Arkham Asylum and a ray a light finds its way into the Jokers' cell. The sun stirs him awake from a blissful nightmare that he enjoys a little too much. "Damn piece of shit!" "You sly little bastard…ha ha heh. I'll take care of you."

Joker stands up and forces his right arm towards his left shoulder and lifts it up over his head. With much glee he unbuckles the sleeve buckle with his teeth. His hand now free, he unbuckles the top and bottom buckles behind him. He then forcefully stomps onto the straightjacket material and twists free.

"Now you piece of shit, you'll work for me…"

The halls are uncharacteristically clean today, Cash can actually see his reflection in the newly laid floor of Arkham Asylums' new detention wing. He arrives at 0801.

"Alright Joker get your crazy ass up….what the hell?" Cash exclaims in amazement. "You like it Cash?" Joker asks while trying to hold back his laughter by pressing his lips together. "Get that damn straightjacket out of the damn window you psychotic bitch ass clown!" Cash's words are barely understandable through all the fury. This only appeases Joker.

"Cash, you know the only one that can call me bitch and get away with it is Bats." Joker said with a chuckle. I'm gonna get you for that one Captain you just wait…"

"I told you to stop calling me "Captain"

Fed up, Cash gets on his radio.

"Boys get down here to cell 0801. I have an inmate that needs detained for transfer to interrogation."

"Yes sir, we are on our way."

"Enjoy your day, Joker."

"Always Captain…."

"Always"

"Always….always…..hell one more…..always." Finishing in a whisper.

The interrogation room is simple enough. No windows not even a stereotypical one way mirror. They could have at least given him the courtesy of a cliché. There isn't even a chair for him to sit in. Just a link in the floor that he is latched too.

"I love these new methods, so progressive!" He said as he moved the chains around to test his mobility which ended up being minimal at best. "I wonder who will ask me fifty questions again today." "I know I'm a high profile underworld genius, but I can just keep giving out all of my secrets and a clown can only come up with so many lies and funny stories." I miss that one interrogator though…"

The door swings open with a loud slam against the wall, interrupting his sentence. Commissioner Gordon makes his way through the door.

"Alright Joker. We need answers and we need them now. So don't bullshit me."

"What can I do for you babe? Princess? Honey?

"Speaking of pet names….where is she/' Gordon responded.

Joker turned his full gaze to Gordon now. His eyes now filled with some other world fury. "Stay away from her you pig. Don't fuck with her. No one fucks with her but me….and Ivy, but mainly me." Heh. Heh. HaHa.

At that moment Bullock walks through the door and chimed in, "Listen clown we don't have time for your' jokes we need to know who you and her were meeting at the Grin n Bare It the night we arrested your, pale ass."

"PALE!?" exclaimed the Joker. "Well you got me there." "Ha."

Bullock massages his forehead in frustration as Gordon tags in. "Listen, we don't needing you anymore than you like helping us, but whatever deal you three were working up is collapsing and going to blow up not just in your faces but all of Gothams' now do I have your attention?"

"What?", asked the Joker confused at the information presented to him. "Were you even listening?" asked Gordon. "Oh, no I wasn't but I need to tell you something Jimbo. Come here it's a secret." Jim leans in as close as he feels comfortable and signals for Bullock and the two guards to back away. The Joker closes his eyes and looks up toward the ceiling and takes a deep breath. "You don't like me do you? His teeth begin to show through a dark smile that gets wider and wider. "I love you so much Jim. You are a real pal to me and the only one I feel understands how I feel about Bats. I know we haven't always gotten along but I want you to know that I hold nothing against you and I know that everything was done in good fun. Do you feel the tension rising? I feel it deep in my lungs and I can't imagine how you must be feeling. Is your stomach twisting?" Jim begins to look around and the Joker brings Jims' gaze back to him. Sweat begins to drench down Jims' face as he realizes that he is caught and alone with the Joker. "What happened to your guards old boy?" Joker asks. Jim tries but can't look around. Joker tightens his grip around Jims' temples. "Blood has such a cold scent to it doesn't it? Can you smell it?" Joker motions for someone to come over. Jokers' eyes widen and express shock and awe as a guard brings Bullocks' body over to them. The other guard in the room is now restraining Jim as the Joker releases his grip and stretches his arms. After running his hands through his hair he walks over to the lifeless body of Bullock. "Slit across the throat? Huh. Could have probably thought that one through a little more boys." Joker looks over at Jim as he is restrained to an armless chair in the room.

"HA HAHAHAHAHA!" "Well, I'm stuck in the middle with you!

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you!

Here I am stuck in the middle with you!

Joker walks up to Jim his hands soaked in blood and clenching something that he couldn't quite make out. Jim suddenly begins to smell blood directly under his nostrils and dripping around his cheeks and chin. "What a gorgeous smile Jim!" "So proud" "Bullock never did listen really well did he? Heh heh. To Jims' shock Joker was holding Bullocks' ear and was now being revealed a smile painted on his face with Bullocks' blood.

"You sick motherfucker!" "You son of a bitch!" Jim begins to cough as he is suddenly becoming drenched.

Gas!

Joker walks out the door following the guards, he turns as he lights a match. "Movie ends a little different this time Jimbo." HaHaHaHaHa!

He throws the match and slams the door shut.

Screams.

Screams.

Screams. Silence.

There is a stench around Arkham as the Joker steps out of the front gate. He takes a deep inhale and then exhales.. "What a glorious day! Death is in the air and I'm ready to hit the town." "Your' car sir." "Thank you Crone!" exclaimed the Joker. "No problem sir."

Crone, so named by the Joker, has been in the employ of the Clown Prince of Crime for a few months now and has become one of the Jokers' closest ally. Crone wasn't too excited about the paint and fake clown hair but enjoyed the Jokers' generous paychecks. His height at 6'9" was one of the Jokers' favorite things about him and instantly became the butt of many jokes for the Joker. All things considered things could be worse.

It was especially cold and damp walking down the stairs tonight as Alfred brought down a modest tray of fruit and sparkling water accompanied by fresh shrimp and a salad. Hopefully, Master Bruce will at least eat this tonight, he thought to himself. He walked over to the computer but to his surprise found it empty. The cave suddenly seemed more chilled than before and the silence was frightful and intimidating. Even the bats failed to make the smallest of sounds. "Surely he is not out", Alfred said to himself. "He knows Tim and Barbara are coming into town tonight and will be here in just a few hours. Almost in an instant the car flies into the cave its engine hot and growling with intensity as it finally comes to a rest. The hatch opens and the Bat steps out of the car and is surprisingly dripping wet and his cape and suit have been torn and gnawed almost unrecognizable as the Batman.

"Sir, might I inquire? What the hell?"

"Croc Alfred…"

"I see. You are aware that Mr. Drake and Miss Gordon will be here…."

"Guests have arrived." announces the computer.

"Well then, shall we Mr. Wayne."

Following a shower Bruce felt much better about the new couple staying the weekend. He knew there would be less time for many of the cases he was currently following but he thinks that was all part of the plan anyway. Alfred, Tim, and Barbara had been growing concerned about Bruce's distance lately. He rarely kept in contact with anyone other than Alfred and even then that was sparse at best. He was going out more and more. Staying out longer and longer. All three felt this already all-consuming sacrifice was becoming something that eventually Bruce couldn't handle. Even still dinner conversation kept a steady pace and the awkward pauses were few and far between. It wasn't until Bruce and Tim stepped out onto the second level East deck that conversation turned slowly built into something else.

With a quick breath Tim managed the words out. "Bruce, I know you don't like hearing this but I'm worried about you." Bruce makes a slight glance at Tim. "This isn't coming from Barb or Alfred or anybody. It's just me and I'm telling you how I feel based off of what I have seen and you are changing."

"Tim." Bruce began, but Tim interjected, "Bruce I care about you and your not the same man I knew. Don't push me away. Any of us. Please…" Tim is interrupted by a familiar signal in the dark night sky. Tim turns to beg Bruce to reconsider but he is already out of sight.

Alfred and Barbara are finishing up the dishes in the kitchen when Tim walks in. "Have either of you seen Bruce?" he asked. "No why?" replied Barbara. "The signal appeared and I tried to follow him down to the cave but he has it locked down. I'm sure he's gone by now anyway."

"Master Bruce has been quite distant and very quick to leave into the night as often as possible lately." I'm talking with him first thing in the morning. He has to listen to reason. He is becoming to reckless Alfred."

"I agree Master Drake. I agree."

Three guards that Batman barely knew were waiting for him across the street at the GCPD. This is odd, he thought to himself. Jim and Bullock never let any officers on the roof. Their never absent either.

Regardless he didn't sense a trap and landed on the roof of the GCPD. He made his presence known when he landed, but the guards didn't react to his presence. They barely looked up to receive him at all.

"What's going on?" They began to look at each other some even began to tear up. "Tell me!" Batman's emotion and anger was coming through.

"Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock are dead." ,muttered an officer. There was a long silence Batman slowly walked backwards into the shadows. "Who?", he asked.

"Joker."

He was suddenly gone.


End file.
